Life is Good
by SingerMe
Summary: A COMPLETELY alternate idea of a one shot. Please do NOT take this as anything but a purely fictional thought. This is dedicated to my little sister.


**Life is Good**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

 **LIGLIGLIGLIGLIGLIG**

 **AN: This is pure and total fiction and has no real relationship to Gunsmoke as it was filmed and shown on TV. It's just something I always wanted to see and since it will never be filmed, I wrote it instead. I also want to dedicate this to my little sister and tell her thank you for the idea. Love ya, sis.**

"Kitty! Hey, Kitty!" Matt stood in the middle of Front Street, legs spread and hands at his side as he called her name. "Kitty Russell!"

Kitty exchanged curious glances with her bartender Sam and moved to the batwing doors, peering out over them at the man she loved, standing stock still in the street calling for her. Shocked at his behavior but unwilling to deny him anything, she pushed the doors aside and stepped out onto the boardwalk.

"Matt? What's wrong? What's this about?"

"I've come to ask you to marry me." Matt's voice was as solid and strong as he was as he stared across at her. "I want you to be my wife."

Kitty self-consciously looked about her at the many people of Dodge who'd gathered around to watch the spectacle of the famously stoic and private Marshal standing on Front Street, declaring his love for a saloon woman. Swallowing hard, she looked back at Matt. "You, uh, you want… me?" Her voice went up an octave on the last word.

"That's right!" Matt squared his shoulders as he faced her, almost like she'd seen him do with many gunfighters. "I want you! Marry me, Kitty Russell. Right now, marry me!"

"Matt, are you drunk?" She arched a brow at him. She couldn't imagine any other reason for his being out there.

"Yes!" He declared. "Drunk in love with you!" When Kitty didn't immediately move, Matt sobered just a bit. "Will you do it, Kitty? Will you marry me? Please?"

Always a cautious woman and completely unsure of why Matt would be doing something this audacious in front of the whole town, Kitty was never the less in love and nothing could've kept her from throwing caution aside and running head first to the man in the middle of the street.

"Yes!" She shouted as she flung herself into his arms.

Joyfully, Matt picked her up and swung her around in his arms, finally lowering his face to hers and claiming her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, oblivious to the many people standing around, mouths agape looking on in shock.

When their lips finally parted, Kitty looked up at Matt in wonder. "Why?" She asked.

Matt looked down at her with a grin. "Why not?"

"Why not, indeed?" Kitty threw back her head and laughed as Matt again swung her around and then, as though seeing them for the first time, looked at the surrounding crowd of spectators.

"What are you all looking at? Go get your own girls. I got mine!"

When the town backed up a few paces, Matt again picked Kitty up and carried her down the street and to the church, where the pastor stood in the doorway, bible in hand, waiting with a large smile on his face.

"Marshal Dillon? Miss Russell? You two ready for the ceremony?" He smiled graciously.

"We sure are." Matt answered as he finally sat Kitty on her feet and proudly escorted her into the church.

A year later, Matt paced nervously back and forth in front of the fireplace, every once in a while, he would cast an uneasy glance at the bed room door, hoping it would open and he'd finally get some news.

"Ya orter settle yerself, Matthew." Festus looked over at him with a grin. "These thangs cain't be rushed ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Matt sighed. "It just seems like it's taking forever."

"Well, a course it is." Festus shook his head at him. "Birthing babies always takes lots of time."

"Yeah." Matt sighed again as he finally moved to a chair and took a seat, just as the bedroom door opened.

"Well," Kitty smiled happily at him. "They're here."

Matt walked over and peered down at the box, seeing 6 newborns. "Well, would you look at that. Aren't they beautiful?" Gingerly he bent down and picked up one, holding it gently in one large hand. "All em white." He grinned at Kitty.

"Well, all but one of them." Kitty shrugged. "One of them looks just like her mother. Doesn't she, Lady?"

The small black and white terrier looked up at Kitty and then Matt before bowing her head to the five tiny puppies snuggled up against her and getting their first meal. Matt placed the pup he held back down next to it's mother and then grinned over at Kitty. "I sure was nervous waiting out there."

"I know." Kitty nodded. "But Lady was too and she wasn't comfortable with anyone with her but me. Besides, I figure that's good practice for you for a couple of months from now." Kitty placed a hand on her swollen abdomen.

Matt stood and moved over to his wife's side, pulling her up into his arms. "Well, I admit I'll be nervous, but hopefully, since you won't be having 6 at once, I'll be okay." He started to kiss her when a thought struck. "You're not, are you? I mean, you're not having more than one."

Kitty chuckled as she snuggled up close to him. "I don't know, Matt. If I do, I doubt it'd be six but I don't care. Do you?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope. Only one thing in the world that's ever meant that much to me, and that's you."

As the two moved away from the box, Lady raised her head and watched her humans as they moved over to the bed. She had a limited understanding of what made humans happy, but she knew those two were at their best when they were together.

Looking down at the tiny replica's of their father, Lady smiled in a singularly canine way as she settled back down. She had her puppies and her humans would soon have their own offspring. Life was good for everyone in the Dillon household.

END


End file.
